Christmas with G Callen
by xana4
Summary: See how G Callen celebrates his Christmas...Callen/Kensi  Warning: just a sweet one-shot but please read and review


**Christmas with G Callen**

Callen was woken up by his cell-phone. He had put the alarm ringing to let him know when exactly he would have to get up and it had worked exactly as he had originally planned it. G reached for the phone and turned off the alarm, taking a look over to the clock to see what time it was. It was 3 a.m. and that was perfect. That meant that he had just the time that he would need to execute his plan and still a few more hours of sleep.

Callen got up as quietly as possible as not to wake up the sleeping woman laying next to him on the bed and tried to find his pajama pants in the darkness of the bedroom. He enjoyed sleeping in nothing but his boxers on so he needed his pants to leave the room, even though he wasn't expecting to find anyone awake and wandering around the house at that time of the night. Still, it was better to play safe.

He finally located them and put them on right before he walked to the door of the bedroom and made a move to open it but a sleepy voice called him:

"Where are you going?" Kensi asked him, without even lifting her head from its comfortable position on her pillow. It didn't surprise him that she had noticed that he was leaving the bedroom even though he hadn't made a single noise. She always did, no matter how careful he was. She had told him that it was because she instantly missed his warm body next to hers on the bed and he didn't mind that, not even a bit because he was just the same. It had gotten to the point where he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep if she left earlier than him for some reason.

Callen smiled and walked over to her. He gave her a peck on the lips and rubbed her rounded stomach, smiling.

"I'm going to help Santa downstairs. Stay here that I'll be right back, okay?" Kensi offered him a small and sleepy smile but nodded. Callen kissed her forehead and covered her with the warm blanket before walking to the door of their bedroom once again. Once outside, the special agent looked around and after making sure that he was alone in the hallway, he started to make his way downstairs still without making a noise.

He and Kensi had gotten married 5 years before and he loved her more and more every single day that went by. She was now 6 months pregnant and Callen was happy with his family.

Sam used to mock him and say that he wasn't the same G anymore but he couldn't fight back because it was the truth but he didn't care about that. He loved to know that he had someone to come home for. It made the hard days go by a lot faster.

He finally made it to the living room and stopped immediately, frowning and looking around to make sure that he was indeed alone. The Christmas tree was exactly as it had been before he and Kensi had gone to bed but he was sure that the small plate underneath it and the plastic cup by its side hadn't been there at that time.

He walked closer to the tree but stopped before he reached it, looking at the couch and smiling. He should have guessed that they had been the ones to do this. God only knew that there was nothing that could keep those kids in bed when they were over excited about something.

Henry and Samantha were 4 years old now. Kensi had warned Callen right after giving birth to the twins that if he wanted more kids he would have to be the one t carry them but she had been more than happy when they had found out that they would have a new baby joining them in a few months.

Henry had his mother's dark hair and brown eyes and was a lot like her when it came to his personality too. He was always that would break his toys just because he wanted to put them back together but Callen guessed that he could have taken that from both of them.

Samantha had his blue eyes and blond hair but she was nothing like her brother. She was very calm and sweet. Well, Henry was sweet too but he was a lot more hyper than she was. Every single morning, the twins would get up and go straight to their parent's bedroom to kiss them good morning, kiss their mother's stomach and try to feel their new brother or sister. That always made Callen and Kensi smile because it was good to know that their kids were as excited as they were to have a new addition to the family.

Callen went to the couch where the two laid asleep and lifted Samantha onto his arms to carry her to her bed as slowly as possibly so she wouldn't wake up. As soon as she felt that she was in her father's arms she snuggled closer to his chest, still asleep. Yes, she was just like her mother when it came to that.

Callen tucked her in and then came back downstairs to do the same with Henry but the boy was already awake and sitting on the couch, trying to rub the sleep off his eyes. He tried to act as if he wasn't tired when he noticed that his father was already back in the room and Callen let him think that he was fooling him. He sat next to his son on the couch.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Henry looked at Callen and he made an effort not to laugh and the sleepiness on his son's face.

"We want to see Santa, daddy! Why did you take Sammy?" he asked in a whisper because Callen had warned them that now that mommy was carrying their baby brother or sister they needed to let her rest as much as possible.

"Sammy needs to sleep and so do you. Santa won't come until you go to your bed! You'll see that when you wake up in the morning, you'll see all the presents by the tree. Now, be a good boy and go to bed, okay?" Henry got up and started to slowly walk to the stairs. Callen followed him but he turned around suddenly with his big brown eyes wide opened making him look too much like his mother when she wanted something.

"Can I have a cookie before I go?" Callen smiled at his pleading face.

"Do you want one of those you put there for Santa?" Henry giggled and motioned for Callen to get down so he could tell him a secret. Callen did so and Henry whispered on his ear:

"Don't tell Santa, daddy but those are made of mud!" he finished with another giggle and ran to the kitchen so his father could give him a cookie. Yes, he had his mother's personality without any doubt. Callen gave him a cookie and tucked him in before he made his way back downstairs and put all the presents in the tree.

G went back to his bedroom and closed the door before taking off the pajama pants and lying down next to Kensi under the covers. As soon as she felt him, she rolled to his side and put her head on his chest. Callen rested one of his hands on her arm and another one on her stomach, falling asleep in that position.

X

X

"Mommy, Daddy…It's time to open the presents!" Callen woke up with Samantha's voice right by his side. He opened his eyes and saw the little girl standing by the bed and smiling at him. Henry was next to her and by the look on his face Callen easily guessed that his sister had dragged him all the way there after waking him up. Callen looked to his other side and saw Kensi smiling without being able to disguise the sleepiness that she felt.

After kissing her forehead Callen looked to the clock and saw that it was still way too early for that. It was 6 a.m. so they still needed to sleep for a bit longer. He looked at the kids and offered them a small smile before pushing the sheets away and signaling them to get in. they did as their father told them and snuggled between their parents.

"It's still too early…I'll wake you all up when it's time to open the presents, okay?" they both nodded and before he knew it, they were both asleep between him and Kensi. She was awake though and he grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you!" Kensi frowned, confused by his words.

"Why are you thanking me?" Callen looked down and saw Samantha with her little head resting on his arm and Henry had his little head resting by his mother's chest and had a hand on her growing belly. This was his family.

"I'm thanking you for giving me this amazing family. I love you, Kenz!" she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too but if you want more kids, you'll have to be the one to carry them. And I actually mean it this time!" Callen laughed but not too loud because he didn't want to wake up the kids. This was their family and it was perfect.

G Callen had found a place to call home and a family. That was something that he had never dreamed to have but now that he had everything, he couldn't even remember how he had survived for so long without those things. He was happy and he made his family happy…what more could he ask for? He didn't need Santa this year.

**X**

**X**

**This is my Christmas one-shot! It's a Christmas present to my readers and my sister-in-law that is obsessed with Callen and Kensi (like me!).**

**I would be very happy with some reviews…Tell me what you think about this story!**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Sarah**


End file.
